


A Is For...

by LAWritings



Series: Alphabet Series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (Wait these aren’t in A Is For why am I adding them here), (Y’all just gonna have to deal with it), (oh well), Gen, I’ll add more tags as we go along, Mask just wants his Big Brother back, Minish and Spirit are gremlins, Wild just wants to go exploring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAWritings/pseuds/LAWritings
Summary: A is for...Hi, welcome to the beginning of the Alphabet ;3 This will basically be me, messing around, being a dumb butt... ANYWAY!A is for Angst, After All This Time..., All Of The Above, you get the point, yeah? Good. I’ll probably explain a lot later...
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Alphabet Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914004
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. ANYWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. First Chapter is just a thing, ignore it, unless you want to send in suggestions.

Hey, so- I’ll be asking for requests. You can comment down below for a request in this Alphabet series, or you can ask me on my Tumblr, QueenSmolChild. I will try to respond to each one, and will try to fulfill each request.

The way this works is someone with request a word and some characters (Linked Universe Fandom, my own personal OCs, or maybe even some of your own).

An example of this is, well...

A is for Applepie.

B is for Blind (one that I have already written, so that’s kind of already taken :3).

C is for Choas.

D is for Dear Enter Name Here.

And so on!

Of course, it can be a run on sentence as well! 

(Examples that I have already written on paper and have yet to post)

A is for After All This Time...

W is for When Will You Be Back? (AKA the Big Brother Warriors Fic)

P is for Pop The Question

I is for It All Goes Down Hill From Here (Ft. Wild, Minish, and Spirit)

Most may be short, of course, while others may be long (no they won’t), it just depends on what I can use with the request. 

Also! If you don’t want me to add your name (online name, of course, I’m not a stalker-), you can message me on Tumblr (QueenSmolChild) with the specific request not to say your name.

So let’s see how this all plays out ;3


	2. After All This Time; All Of The Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all thought that I wouldn’t post Ravioli for the first chapter.
> 
> Ha! Hahahahhaha!
> 
> What do you think I am?
> 
> A coward?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like Ravioli. Got a problem with it? Then don’t read the chapter.
> 
> Song used: Into You By Paramore (I think thats the name)
> 
> All Of The Above was inspired by Aidestar’s ‘Forever and Always’ fic, which made me have feelings, so go check that out!

-After All This Time...-

“-I’m still into you... I should be over all the butterflies! But I’m into you, into you!” Ravio seemed to sing over the already loud music in his own concert. Legend watched in amusement as his boyfriend jammed out in the car parking lot. Sheerow was in the back seat, the cockatoo’s crest flared out as he danced to the music.

Ravio was supposed to be out of the car and in the building they were parked in front of. Yet when he heard the song playing, he turned up the radio and started singing to the song. Legend wouldn’t deny him what makes him happy.

“ ‘Cause after all this time,” The raven-haired boy looked over at his boyfriend and intwined his hand in his. “I’m still into you.”

“Well that’s a relief.”

Ravio snorted, leaning over the consol to kiss him. “I loveee you.”

“I loveee you too, Bunny.”

“I love you!” Sheerow chirped, flying up to be on the headrest. Ravio laugher, kissing the bird’s beak.

“I love you too, Wordy Birdy.”

“Do you have to go to work?” Legend pouted, trying to change his boyfriend’s mind.

“Yes, I have to. Hilda will be mad if I cancel on her ten minutes before our shift starts. Now, are you sure you’re okay with watching Sheerow?”

“Yeah, if he’s anything like watching you-“ He cut him off with a kiss. “Then I can handle it.”

“Good. Are you going to behave?” Ravio turned his attention to the cockatoo, giving him the stink eye. Sheerow nodded his head before looking over at Legend, shaking his head. “Sheerow.”

“Stay!” The bird flapped his wings, reaching out and bowing his head, Ravio kissing his crest.

“I can’t. I’ll see you two after work. Love!”

After the bunny-boy left, Legend and Sheerow looked at each other. “He said behave, bird.” The pink-haired boy glared at the white cockatoo. Sheerow clicked his beak at him and squawked before hopping into the front seat.

“I have made a very bad decision.” So he put the car in drive and drove off.

~~~~

-All Of The Above-

They were in high school and what he had done was elementary. It was enough to make Legend snort in his fifth period History class. He hid the note before Mr. M could get mad at him, which would be hard because Legend was one of his favorite students.

It was just Ravio was too cute.

The note was from the raven-haired boy, scribbled our in his purple pen and messy hand writing. Ravi sat a row and two seats off to his side, but Legend could have sworn he saw him wink when Shadow passed him the note.

Wanna be my boyfriend? with the box marks yes, absolutely, I’d thought you’d never ask, and all of the above.

Silly bunny, Legend thought as he checked the last box and handed the note back to Shadow.

We’ve been dating for months now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahhahahahahahahahah. Yeah, y’all get a two for one special. I’ll try and write something other than these two babies, but it’ll be hard.


End file.
